


'Tis the Season

by Donovanspen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester did not do shopping, especially not at super Wal-Marts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

How the hell had he gotten himself into this? His head was pounding and his left eye had started twitching about thirty minutes ago, back when he’d been in the electronics section sifting through the crappiest music selection he had ever seen. And after all that aggravation, he’d finally just picked up an I-Tunes gift card and thrown it into their already full cart. 

Dean Winchester did not do shopping, especially not at super Wal-Marts.  And it was only December 1st!  So much for the shopping early idea.  Hell, he wouldn’t even be doing this if it wasn’t for Sam droning on and on about how lucky they all were and that he would really like to try to have a real Christmas.  A real Christmas!  As far as he was concerned, all they needed was some food, booze and each other, but no.  Apparently ‘real’ included decorations and gifts that couldn’t be purchased at a gas station, which totally sucked because those giant travel plazas had everything one could hope to buy. 

He glanced over at Cas who didn’t seem to be at all phased by the mob of people pushing and trying to shove overstuffed shopping carts through narrow openings.  He had been just like a little kid, taking it all in, wide-eyed and curious.  And for some reason that only added to Dean’s frustration.  Why wasn’t he just as annoyed every time he got bumped or his ankles got clipped with a cart?   And now they were in the longest check-out line ever. Ever!   The cashier had flipped her blinking light on twice, tripling the length of time that it should have taken to get through.

He was seriously contemplating how to take out the couple in front of them while making it look like an accident when he saw the soft illumination of the numbered light of the checkout next to him.  With skills and reflexes honed over decades, he quickly swerved his cart toward the newly opened line, coming in second to an elderly lady who really shouldn’t even be able to move that fast.  Still, he’d take it.  He glanced over at Cas with a smile on his lips, ready to share their good fortune only to see the back of the tan trench coat disappearing in the opposite direction. 

He craned his neck trying to see what had attracted his attention, hoping it was nothing and that Cas would immediately turn around and head back over.  But no, he was too far gone.  He thought about shouting after him, but the odds of Cas hearing over the current noise level was slim. He frantically began praying, stressing his displeasure with a liberal injection of curse words. 

It was his turn.  Either start unloading the cart or chase after Cas.  He thought of leaving him.  It would serve him right.  But the stupid guy was carrying Sam’s main present, and there was no way that he was leaving without it or coming back for it.  Undecided, he glanced behind him to find a mother of three smirking at him, her hands already pulling items out of her cart.   

With a snarl and a few choice words that he so didn’t care if those three children heard, Dean jerked his cart out of line and headed off to find Cas. 

 


End file.
